Don't Sleep Yet
by arcadie
Summary: [One shot drabble] Late night conversations among the Ducks.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own.

**::Don't Sleep Yet::**

"Hey Connie? Are you sleeping yet?"

"What? No, why?"

"I don't know, I can't fall asleep."

"What's up?"

"Why do you think we're always roommates?"

"Luck? Come on, Julie, what's up for real?"

"I'm kind of worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"I don't know. It feels like I have to make a choice between the Ducks or Scooter."

"Julie, you know it's not like that. None of us are going to jump down your throat if you decide you want to go out with him."

"I know. It just feels like it sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, get some sleep."

"Okay. But you do realize if my life turns into a horrible daytime soap opera, you're to blame."

"Haha, fine. I take blame."

"Good night Connie."

"Night."

xxxxxxxx

"Hey Fulton."

"This better be important Spazway 'cause I'm about to fall asleep."

"Well don't sleep yet. This is really, _really_ important."

"Okay what is it?"

"You smell."

"...Screw you Charlie. I can't believe I stayed awake for that."

"Stayed awake for like two extra seconds you big whiner."

"Two seconds, two hours, it's all the same to me tomorrow morning. So good night Charlie."

"No wait, Fulton! You can't sleep yet!"

"Now what?!"

"No, I mean, I just wanted to make sure you know that something smells pretty skeevy in here and I just took a shower."

"Charlie, if my smell is too bad for your delicate nose, then _get out_."

"Ooh, if our resident Bash Brother flexing his muscles in a menacing manner? And don't think I didn't miss the fact that you hadn't told me when the last time you took a shower was. If it were today, you would have said so in defense. I'm proud to say I took a shower this morning, after practice, and before getting in bed."

"Charlie...shut up. Just because you're a freaky little duck that would rather live in water doesn't mean the rest of us are. And I _did_ take a shower today."

"Gross Fulton, this morning? No wonder it smells."

"No, more like ten minutes ago. Have you ever stopped to think maybe that gross smell is _your_ bag of dirty laundry by your bed that you've forgotten to wash for the past week?"

"....er-Goodnight Fulton!"

"That's what I thought."

xxxxxxxx

"Dwayne, be honest with me, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"I said to be honest."

"It's really nothing, Adam, it's just lonely sometimes."

"Lonely how?"

"The Ducks."

"They don't seem to accept you as much."

"Yeah, something like that."

"You know, there's life outside the Ducks too. There's a whole school of people you could be friends with."

"But I don't _want_ anyone else. I want the Ducks. They don't know me very well. I mean, I guess I haven't given them much reason to know a different me than the brainless cowboy but did you know that my favorite book is _Paradise Lost_?"

"I thought it was _Brave New World_. I knew it wasn't a Dr. Seuss book though."

"No one else knows that."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"This little identity crisis you're having."

"I guess I don't know. Sometimes I don't mind, it's safer when people don't know me."

"It might be...but just be sure to let the right people know who you are."

"I think...I already have."

"Well then, goodnight Dwayne. And thanks for letting me know."

"It's nothing...Goodnight Adam."

xxxxxxxx

"I wonder if things would have been different. Or how different they would have been."

"What? Don't tell me you're in your thoughtful moods, Guy. Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking; isn't that what the brain's for? Come on, Goldberg, don't tell me you haven't thought _once_ about how things might have been different if we were still District 5."

"What do you think all of them are up to now?"

"Who? Tommy and Tammy? Peter? Karp?"

"Yeah and Jesse's brother...and Jesse himself now that I think of it."

"Funny how I couldn't really imagine life without them. Not in a lovey-dovey sort of way, you know, but just, it was hard to imagine life without them. Do you get it, Goldberg?"

"I guess. But that's how it goes, isn't it? You see people, you meet them, then you gotta say goodbye."

"Well that's depressing."

"Not really. There are always new people to meet. Glass half full, remember that Guy."

"Maybe we should look them up, during summer break or something. It'd be nice to have a reunion."

"Maybe. Before we do anything, we should ask Charlie about it."

"You think he kept in touch with them?"

"Maybe."

"Do you miss them Goldberg?"

"I don't know. I guess so. It's hard not to. But they're like childhood, you know? It feels good but surreal at the same time. You know you can't go back to it."

"You think the reunion is a bad idea then?"

"Well, we don't know how much they've changed."

"But it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"You know what? It's way too late to even think about this. Let's ask Charlie in the morning."

"Oh okay. Night Goldberg."

"Night."

xxxxxxxx

"Hey Ken."

"What?"

"Don't you want to get a girlfriend?"

"What? Luis, it's almost one in the morning and you're still thinking about girls?"

"Come on. I could help turn you into a ladies' man."

"Uh, no thanks. I have to sleep."

"Man you're boring. Fine, night then."

xxxxxxxx

"Russ?"

"What is it Averman."

"You ever think about what we're really going to do? I don't think I could play hockey forever."

"I don't know, man. I'd love to go into comedy."

"I mean, it'd be great if I could keep playing hockey but...it's obvious the only one who really has a future in it is Julie or Banks."

"I know what you mean. What are we for the team anyway? Especially since Goldberg's suddenly turned into this great defensemen."

"I don't know."

"Man we sound bitter."

"Doesn't it kind of worry you though? We're here on a hockey scholarship and I'd probably have already flunked out if it wasn't for it."

"Chill Averman. You're still a kid. You're pulling a Banks, stop worrying so much. It'll work out."

"Yeah but will it?"

"Sure, and Bombay's got our back. He won't let any of us fail."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Are you reassured now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Russ."

"Night Averman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Drabble? Perhaps, but I'd like to think of it as a deep, introspective glance into the minds of the Ducks, heh. Thanks for reading.


End file.
